


Something New

by hollydermovoi



Series: Lestrade's a softie and Mycroft's enamored. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lestrade saves animals, M/M, and people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft learns something new about Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

They had just pulled his little brother out of a crack house that was about to be raided when the sullen DS who he’d forced to help him held up one hand.  
“Do you hear that?” he asked gruffly.  
“Hear what?” snapped Mycroft irately (it had been a very trying day, and Sherlock getting high in such a dangerous place, and with Russia being uncooperative…)  
“Shhh…” said the DS softly. He gently placed Sherlock down on the pavement, and grabbed the flashlight on his belt before clicking it on. Mycroft couldn’t help it- he let his irritation show- “Oh for Christ sakes, I heard _nothing_ -” and that’s when he heard it. A tiny, pathetic meow. He watched as the DS searched, keeping one hand on Sherlock’s pulse and counted his brothers heartbeats.  
The DS searched through the alley, before searching in the dumpsters he made a triumphant noise and pulled out a wet, bedraggled cat, before reaching in and pulling out two kittens, then reaching in and pulling out two more. He cuddled the cat and her litter to her chest and made comforting noises to the cat and her family, with a huge smile on his usually scowling face, which lit up his gorgeous brown eyes. Why had Mycroft never noticed how beautiful those eyes were?  
The DS turned towards Mycroft, his arms full of felines and his smile disappeared.  
“Uh…Mr. Holmes, I’ll just um…” here his eyes turned sad and haunted. “I’ll uh, I’ll just put them back-“  
“No need Mr…”  
“Lestrade,” said the DS “Gregory Lestrade. I’d shake your hand, but-” his eyes lit up with mischief “they’re a bit tied up at the second.”  
“No need Mr. Lestrade. As I was saying, there’s no need to leave the cats.” As if her already impressive find of Sherlock an hour ago hadn’t earned her a raise, his new assistant, who hadn’t yet picked a name for herself yet chose that very moment to materialize right next to him, carrying a rather spacious cat carrier, which Mycroft had texted her to bring the second he’d heard the first meow- if the DS hadn’t pulled them out of the dumpster he would have had her find them. “If you could relinquish them to-” he glanced at her appraisingly and decided her name should start with an A today “Antigone for a moment, then help me put Sherlock in the car, and then we can discuss the cats.”  
“There’s really nothing to discuss.” said the DS, passing the kittens one by one to Antigone before detaching their mothers claws from his shirt. “There’s only one thing you can do with a mangled cat who’s covered with fleas and her poor kittens.” Mycroft and his assistant both stiffened, both thinking of others who believed that poor homeless animals were their personal kicking bags. The DS didn’t seem to notice as he continued to talk ” Give them a bath, feed ‘em up, wait till they’re older and find them good homes. Mom always did say I was a softie.” he said self-consciously, rubbing his nose nervously. “I don’t know where I’ll put them, but they’ll fit in great at my place. I’ve got two baby pigeons, a three-legged pit bull, a diabetic parrot, two tanks of fish, two tiny turtles, a hedgehog that’s missing a leg. a feral cat who only likes me, and a guest room for the homeless kids down the street. Maybe the kids like kittens…” he trailed off, seeming to notice them both of them staring at him. “I collect strays.” he said, even more defensively.  
“I’d like to meet your parrot.” said Antigone finally. “My aunt had one when I was a kid, and it recently passed away. She’s been devastated.” By this, Mycroft knew she was talking about the lovely young countess who was set to marry the zoologist who he owed a favor to (letting nobility marry for love only happened when someone was owed a favor). She had indeed recently lost her beloved parrot and was devastated. He was proud of his assistant for noticing such a thing- she definitely deserved another raise.  
So after piling Sherlock into the car, they accompanied Gregory to his small flat, where they met the pigeons, pit-bull, parrot (whose picture was sent to the countess, who demanded to meet her almost instantly), helped feed the fish and turtles, stroked the hedgehog, got hissed at by the male cat, (which fell for mama cat almost instantly- wouldn’t leave her while she was getting bathed) and bribed the scared children into fits of giggles with magic tricks and origami figures.  
As Mycroft stared at Lestrade’s beautiful eyes, he thought about how this was the most fun he’d had in a long time, and how Sherlock getting high, was for once, a good start to something new. Something he looked forward to, as he decided that the flat was much too small and that everyone would be much happier at his estate right outside London, close enough to the Yard for the commute to not be inconvenient. His eyes met Antigone’s who nodded, and made a note in her blackberry.  
All in all, this was a lovely and unexpected beginning to something glorious. And to think, he’d almost missed it because he’d been irritated. But with Gregory Lestrade’s help, he knew he could always have this much fun.


End file.
